Before Business Time
by tasyatazzu
Summary: Blazernya yang tersampir di lengan juga kemeja birunya yang kusut terasa familiar di mata sang pemilik café. Alternate Universe. Milo/Camus. BL, Sho-ai. R&R?


**Disclaimer :**

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

**Before Business Time © tasyatazzu**

**Warning : Alternate Universe, BL, Shonen-ai, drama, OOCness, ngawurness.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Saint Seiya Fanfiction**

**Before Business Time**

**tasyatazzu****2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kling!**

Camus menoleh ke pintu masuk, menemukan satu-satunya orang yang cukup sinting untuk datang ke tempatnya tiga puluh menit sebelum waktu buka toko. Sepasang pemilik manik biru yang mengantuk dan rambut pirang acak-acakan berjalan ke arahnya sambil sekali-sekali menguap lebar. Blazer abu-abu yang disampirkan di lengan dan kemeja biru tua yang kusut terlihat familiar di mata sang pemilik café.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Camus sembari meneruskan kegiatan menggosok gelasnya yang sempat terhenti.

Milo duduk di kursi tanpa sandaran dengan jok kulit warna merah, semerah rambut Camus, dan menelungkupkan diri di _counter_, dekat dengan posisi sang _owner_ yang ada tepat di depannya. "Kau tahu, apa yang lebih menyebalkan dari tidak bisa pulang karena Saga memaksaku kerja rodi seharian demi membereskan laporan mengenai perampokan besar bulan kemarin? Semalaman mengejar pencuri pakaian dalam."

Camus berhenti bekerja lagi, kini menatap Milo. Bingung.

"Kalau bukan Aphrodite yang jadi korban, dan Minos yang tidak tenang dengan kemungkinan Albafica-nya ikut diincar juga, mengancam keselamatanmu, aku bisa saja mengabaikan satu pencuri pakaian dalam di kota ini," ujarnya dengan suara teredam. Sejenak ia bisu sebelum mengangkat kepala dan menatap Camus dengan mata sayu. "Aku mau kopi."

Camus menghela napas dan tersenyum, sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat tipis. "_Caf__é__ latte_ dengan banyak gula?"

Milo menggeleng. "Tidak. Kali ini aku mau dua _shots_ _espresso_. Aku butuh dosis kafein lebih besar untuk tetap berpikir sampai nanti sore, atau malam, atau mungkin besok pagi."

Camus mengerutkan dahinya. _Espresso_? Milo yang selalu meminta banyak gula di kopi susu kelebihan krim; lebih suka _cinnamon roll cake_ dengan sirup karamel dan taburan gula bubuk di atasnya; serta punya sekotak biskuit coklat dan mentega bertabur _choco chips_ dan gula pasir di kantornya yang bisa membuatnya marah-marah tidak jelas jika isinya hilang barang satu atau dua butir, kini memilih kopi hitam pekat pahit asam, yang termasuk ke dalam daftar panjang 'minuman orang tua'-nya? Dua _shots_ pula? "Jangan memaksa dirimu sendiri, Milo," lirih Camus yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya dan kini memutuskan untuk membuatkan sesuatu untuk sang polisi.

Camus membuka lemari es pribadinya. Roti, susu, telur, daging asap, dan coklat. Ia belum sempat belanja untuk kebutuhan dirinya. Pikirannya bekerja, mencari apa yang bisa dibuat dengan benda-benda ini untuk, setidaknya, membuat Milo makan pagi—karena ia berani taruhan kalau polisi muda yang sedang bersinar itu akan melewatkan makan siang serta makan malam. Ide mendadak muncul dalam kepalanya. Segera ia mengeluarkan bahan makanan tersebut dari lemari es, membiarkannya ada dalam suhu ruangan.

Milo menghela napas panjang. Ia menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan. "Aku harus memaksa diri, Camus. Kau tahu sendiri apa yang bisa dilakukan Minos dan gengnya untuk mengganggumu kalau sampai masalah Aphrodite ini tidak selesai. Kenapa sih, Albafica harus pacaran dengan Minos yang suka sekali bikin keributan, sekaligus di saat yang sama menjadi kakaknya Aphrodite?! Sudah tau Aphro itu magnet maniak mesum!" Camus terkekeh geli sementara tangannya sibuk mengocok mangkuk besar yang sudah diisi telur dan susu. Ia lalu memasukkan beberapa lembar roti tawar ke dalam campuran dalam mangkuk, merendamnya sesaat sembari menyalakan kompor dan menumpahkan minyak ke dalam wajan antigores.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan hal yang sama padamu, Milo." Tatapannya fokus pada apa yang sedang ia lakukan, mengindahkan Milo yang kini memasang wajah bingung.

"Apa? Hal yang sama? Maksudmu, aku magnet maniak mesum?"

Camus mendadak ingin melempar minyak panas ke wajah polos Milo. "Kalau dalam kasusmu, _kau _yang justru harus diwaspadai sebagai si mesum." Ada penekanan pada kata ganti orang yang ditujukan pada Milo.

Polisi pirang itu mengerutkan dahinya, tidak suka dipanggil mesum. "Woa, itu ofensif, kau tahu?"

Camus mendengus. "Maksudku adalah, kenapa kau mau jadi pacarku meski tahu bahwa kakakku, Degél, punya _affair_ dengan pamanmu, Kardia. Belum lagi ditambah aku punya tanggungan anak adik ibuku, Hyoga?" Camus menoleh sebentar ke arah Milo sebelum kembali pada pekerjaannya. Setelah merasa minyaknya sudah panas, ia lalu memasukkan roti yang sudah menyerap campuran susu dan telur itu ke dalamnya. Bunyi desis terdengar ketika panas dan minyak menyentuh permukaan roti. Aroma sedap menguar di udara, mencapai indera penciuman, merangsang orkestra dalam perut untuk memulai atraksi menarik perhatian.

Milo tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya dan memegang perut. Apapun yang sedang dibuat oleh Camus, akan dengan senang hati ia habiskan. Ia lalu menarik bibirnya dan memamerkan gigi yang berjejer rapi. "Itu sih jelas. Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu. Dan kau juga."

Camus mendengus. Setelah merasa masakannya sudah matang dan berwarna keemasan, ia meniriskannya, lalu mengambil telur mata sapi. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, ia membuang kelebihan minyak di wajah dan memecahkan telur ke atasnya. Ia juga menambahkan daging asap kemerahan, membiarkannya mendesis dan berasap, membalik potongan daging tersebut beberapa kali, lalu mematikan kompor. Selesai meniriskan telur dan daging goreng, Camus menuang minyak bekas ke dalam kaleng dan menyimpan wajannya di tempat cucian, lantas mengambil panci baru.

Kali ini, ia mencacah coklat dan memasukkanya ke panci berisi susu putih yang sudah mengepulkan asap. Tak lama, coklatnya meleleh, mengubah warna susu yang sedang dipanaskan menjadi coklat muda. Setelah merasa cukup, Camus mematikan kompornya dan mengambil gelas, piring, serta sebuah termos mini. Sebagian susu coklatnya ditumpahkan ke dalam gelas, sebagiannya lagi ke termos mini. Ia lalu menaruh roti goreng di atas piring. Di samping roti tersebut terdapat telur dan daging yang mengeluarkan aroma sedap. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Camus mengambil kotak plastik dari lemari yang berisi banyak benda putih, mengambil sesendok makan penuh, lalu menaruhnya di atas susu coklat.

"Nah, kau tahu jawabannya, kan? Ini, cokelat panas dengan _marshmallow_ dan _french toast_ dengan telur mata sapi serta daging asap. Habiskan, dan jangan harap akan pernah ada _espresso_ disajikan di sini untuk perutmu, yang memiliki kapasitas sangat besar namun punya masalah asam lambung."

Milo tergelak mendengar ceramah pagi Camus. "Oh, aku merasakan ada cinta yang sangat besar dalam setiap kata-katamu itu," ujarnya sebelum mulai melahap makanan yang disajikan. Camus hanya membalikkan tubuhnya, berusaha menutupi rona merah yang mulai menjalar di wajahnya. Ia lalu menaruh termos mini berisi susu coklat di samping piring Milo yang sudah mulai kosong.

"Ini, untukmu. Kalau-kalau kau tidak makan siang. Kalau tidak sempat diminum pun, bisa kau simpan di lemari es dan dihangatkan lain kali."

Milo mengedip beberapa kali dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangat cinta padamu, Camus!"

"Berisik!"

* * *

"Tapi, kau tahu? Sampai sekarang aku masih sangat-amat heran dengan keputusan Albafica yang memilih si brengsek Minos daripada siapapun."

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**A/N :** Er, halo?

*menghindar a la matrix dari lemparan tomat, batu, dan tombak*

Kembali menuh-menuhin arsip FSSI dengan benda ngawur. Pada kalimat terakhir, kita bisa lihat bahwa Milo adalah seorang pemuda yang hobi menggosip. *ditusuk Scarlet Needle*

Ah, benda yang sudah lama mengendap ini akhirnya selesai juga digarap. The mood has finally come back. (hanya untuk pergi lagi dalam waktu yang lama)

Ehem, anyway, terima kasih super banyak untuk para pembaca sekalian. Silahkan kotak review di bawah ini di-abuse sedemikian hingga XD

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


End file.
